


Whatever You Want I’m Yours To Take

by JoannaC



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Dildos, F/M, Femdom, I Had So Much Fun Writing It, LoRick, Love, Mirror Sex, Pegging, Strap-Ons, marital sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoannaC/pseuds/JoannaC
Summary: Lori uses her strap-on dildo on Rick, because he needs to let go-and stop being in control all the time.The inspiration behind this fanfic was the way in which Lori hugged Rick from behind in “Cheerokee Rose” and “Beside the dying fire”.Just a nice thing that my mind turned into filth.additional visuals here:https://i.imgur.com/w7MioR1.jpghttps://i.imgur.com/601CjdS.pngP.S. Sorry for any mistakes-english is not my first language.





	Whatever You Want I’m Yours To Take

Lori tugged Rick closer by the waist and the silicone dildo wobbled obscenely as it caught him in the ass cheek. He bit his tongue and tried to suppress nervous breath he felt building in his lungs. Wet, soft kisses were planted on his back and on the curve of his neck as Lori silently reassured him. Warm lips lingered there when her palms started to caress the lean muscles of his pecs. In the mirror, Rick could see his usually pale skin getting pinkish and heated as he got turned on. Fascinated he watched her hands move.

His nipples hardened into little nubs and flushed with a shade of soft pink when Lori’s fingers played with sensitive flesh. Rick lowered his head and bit his lip hard, trying not to gasp at the sensation, as it send little fireworks of pleasure straight to his stiffening cock and soon made his erection almost painful.

Lori’s hand slid down and brushed the coarse curls above his cock, but to his disappointment she ignored his hard length and instead slid the dildo between Rick’s ass cheeks where the cool, dripping with lube tip of the toy touched tight, hot ring of muscles.

He jumped slightly and their eyes met in the mirror.

“What do you want, Rick? You want me to fuck you?” she asked, her voice languid and sweet.

“Yes,” he whispered, telling his wife what she wanted to hear, his eyes held captive by reflection of her hazel gaze.

At first the friction and feeling of being stretched *there* was utterly unpleasant, bordering on horrid, but she held him through it, her hand caressing taut, quivering muscles in his belly, in tender, little circles. The soft mantra of her voice repeated soothingly: “It’s okay. You doing great baby. Just relax”, till inch by inch she was finally inside.

Lori rocked faintly at first, giving Rick time to adjust, then her hips started to swing with gentle force.

And it got better. With every moment and every thrust it got better. Sounds started to flow from him like a river, and ashamed he was unable to stop it. First, shy, breathy whimpers, then low moans as Rick’s hips pushed back to take more and more of the dildo into him each time Lori rocked forward. Her hands were getting slippery on his hips and her blunt nails dug into heated, slick skin there leaving little crescent-shaped marks as she tried to get a better hold on him.

Eyeing Rick’s reflection in the mirror his wife whispered into his ear, the words a clashing mix of vulgar and sweet.

“Doesn’t it feel good?” “Do you like me fucking you with this huge, fat cock, baby?”

“Ye-yes,” he stuttered breathlessly as wet sounds of skin slapping against skin filled the space.

In the humid air of the bathroom Rick’s sweaty curls stuck to his neck and forehead. Wetness leaked from him, melted lube mixed with sweat dripped down his thighs and stung like acid. His achingly hard cock, head red and glistening with precome, bucked up with each thrusts of the dildo. Rick’s chest heaved with harsh pants and Lori wrapped an arm around him pulling him closer, her palm rested over his heart and she felt his pulse skyrocketing under her fingers. He was becoming wrecked.

“You so fucking beautiful like this” she whispered, mesmerized by their reflection in the mirror, and he averted his eyes as in his mind the words flashed, one by one:

_Inappropriate, shameful, wrong, sinful_

The bundle of nerves deep inside him (the existence of which he had vague idea of - well at least to *this* day) kept sending electric shocks trough his body, shutting his rational mind and making him rut mindlessly into his wife as she relentlessly pounded into him. Rick trembled, sweaty palms sliding on the marble countertop, his wedding ring clinking dully on the stone.

Lori made content little gasps as she continued to fuck her husband. With every thrust the straps of the strap-on pleasantly rubbed her clit and her hardened nipples slapped into Rick’s sweaty back.

“So. Hot.” she grunted, driving into Rick with a sudden desperation which made the thick length of the dildo bury into him to the hilt, and he took it, staring wide eyed at this stranger in front of him coming utterly undone-his own reflection.

He’s never seen himself come before and it vaguely occurred to him that he looked like one of these cocaine junkies (who he and Shane sometimes arrested) right after the shot. Pupils so dilated that it made his light eyes seem almost black, his face sweaty and pale except of feverishly red blotches of color high in his cheekbones. Veins in his shaking arms prominent and protruding.

But in a moment any coherent thought was wiped out from his mind as the peak of his orgasm came. His eyelashes fluttered like in some kind of seizure and he couldn’t see, just the light flashes before his eyes and Lori’s breathy voice whispering: “Let go baby, it’s ok”. „I’ve got you, let go Rick”.

And he did with a strangled cry as come spilled out of him and painted his heaving belly, countertop and part of the mirror with white creamy serpents of sperm.

Hazily, Rick felt Lori’s weight crash forcefully into his back, her lips mumbling incoherent cries into his skin and the dildo, still buried inside of him, jerked with uncoordinated movements as her own orgasm hit her and rocked her.

&&&

The dildo made obscene wet sound when Lori pulled out of him. She smiled at that and started to undo the straps. Rick still leaned heavily on the countertop, his back heaving with uneven breaths as his wrecked body and mind struggled to recover.

When he was finally sure his legs would support him, he turned around and lunged for her.

“You…” he grunted, his voice low, raspy like gravel, and for a tiniest moment something dangerous flashed in his gaze, but then his mouth wet and sweet was on hers and they shared a kiss as he whispered muffled “I love yous” against her lips. Over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm so how was it possible - going from nice but dull marital sex one night to this kinky, B-class porn movie plot ”A desperate housewife fucks her straightforward cop husband with a strap-on dildo“ next one?  
Love’s the answer. 
> 
> Well (in my headcanon) if there ever was a person on this earth to put Rck’s alpha male personality into sexual submission it was his wife, because he would do everything for her <3 (well maybe except for talking a lot).


End file.
